


Circumstance

by Chasyn



Series: Bungalow Blues [11]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Just short and silly, M/M, Mind Reader Zach, Stubborn Owen, Well not really, Whiney Owen, really short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Owen just wanted to! Really bad!





	Circumstance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kinkylittlewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkylittlewolf/gifts).



> Just a little drably thing. This idea came from a conversation with Books. There will be 3 chapters. The other two chapters were inspired by Kinky. So it was supposed to be gifted to Books and Kinky. But Books has vanished so... gifted to Kinky only! 8D Don't worry, Kinky. Even if you don't like it, I'll still write something else for you! 3 If you have any idea/request.

A look of longing crossed his face as he sat and stared. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the window. He breathed in and exhaled out, the sigh heaving his whole frame. He'd never wanted something more in his whole life! Never yearned for something quite so strong! All he could think about, all he could breathe about, every fiber of his being! He was going mad! Going insane! He just had to...

He was up and across the small trailer towards the door before he even realized it. He reached out to touch the door knob slowly.

"No!" Snapped a voice from the bedroom.

Owen immediately shrank back and ducked down.

"O, get away from the door."

Owen glanced back. "I wasn't doin' nothin'..." He whined.

"Then get away from the door."

Owen glanced at the door and frowned. "Oh come on!" He wailed. "Please? I just wanna open it."

"No!"

Owen bit his lip as his eyes strayed to the window. He just wanted outside! Just for a little bit. "I'll just watch!"

"No, O!"

Owen straightened up. He looked back at the open bedroom door. He could see the head of the bed and Zach's crossed feet on their pillows. But he couldn't see anymore of Zach. So that meant Zach couldn't see him. How the hell did he know where Owen was standing anyways? Owen had been quiet. He'd tiptoed! Silently!

"I know you." Zach called out. "I know what you're thinking."

Owen's mouth fell open. Zach was a mind reader!

"I'm not a mind reader." Zach said, in blatant contrast to his words. "Just really know you."

Owen glared at those feet through the door. Those stupid feet!

"Just turn on a movie or something." Zach called out.

Owen let out a sigh.

"I heard that."

Owen rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"That too."

Damn obnoxious kid that thinks he knows everything! Well... he may know everything, but that didn't mean Owen had to listen to him! Zach wasn't in charge of him! Owen nodded his head, confident in his new outlook on his life, and turned back to the door. He smiled. And then he reached for the door handle again.

"Owen!"

Owen pushed the door open quickly and smiled brightly. He closed his eyes for a moment and breathed in. Then he dashed outside before he could be stopped.

Zach pushed his laptop off his lap when he heard the door open. He shook his head to himself as he jumped up. A loud crack of thunder shook the small trailer and Zach flinched for a moment from the sound. He recovered quickly and ran towards the door. It was dark. It was storming. It was raining. Actually, it was more than just rain. It was like a monsoon outside! Zach gripped the doorframe tightly and his eyes narrowed. Owen was spinning around, dancing in the rain. Like an idiot. "Owen!" Zach snapped. "Get back in here!"

Owen acted like he hadn't heard. He turned and continued playing in the rain.

"You're gonna get sick!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM working on Raptor. Just lots of stuff has happened this year to keep me occupied. Trying to get back into writing. It's hard. XD


End file.
